Stiles ou l'imagination sans limites
by Bouh18
Summary: Après avoir épuisé quasiment toute les opportunités à sa porté, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de poursuivre son exploration des possibilités dans le milieu de ses propres fantasmes nourri par ses séries et film préféré. (Suite de Stiles ou les innombrable possibilité avec cette fois-ci des personnage d'autre univers, rating M pour être sur)
1. Superman

**Clark Kent/Superman**

**Ou le temps de la révélation**

Stiles était en train de travailler sur ses devoirs du moins officiellement, car en réalité il se contentait de mâchouiller son crayon de papier en fixant la feuille blanche où aurait dû se trouver son exercice de mathématique. Et pour ce qui est de ses oreilles, elles se tuaient à la tache chacune de leur côté. L'une était occupée à surveiller la fenêtre pour entendre le moindre bruissement qui indiquerait que Monsieur se soit décidé à arriver. Quant à l'autre elle essayait de déterminer par les sons environnement où pouvait bien se trouver le sheriff dans la maison, histoire qu'il ne vienne pas interférer. Mais surtout qu'il ne découvre pas ce que son fils adoré lui cachait depuis des semaines. Le fils du sheriff à la surprise de tous, enfin façon de parler parce qu'il en avait encore parlé a personne, mais en tout cas lui avait été surpris, avait rencontré quelqu'un et en deux coups de cuillère à pot ce quelqu'un était devenu son petit ami. Alors oui, il n'était pas encore prêt à en parler à son père, après tout il ne sait pas du tout comment ce dernier allait réagir en apprenant qu'il était en couple avec un homme et puis quel Homme, est-ce qu'on pouvait considérer que s'en était bien un ? Son cœur n'avait pas craqué pour n'importe lequel, sa risquait d'être difficile à digérer pour le sheriff. De toute façon il avait d'autre priorité avant de parler à papa, comme par exemple perdre enfin sa virginité, mais il dit ça, il dit rien. Faudrait peut-être que monsieur se décide à arrêter de le prendre pour un objet fragile et de passer à l'action.

Dans tous les cas, il faisait tout pour. Il avait décidé de se la jouer petit intello en tenue cintré avec même la cravate qui était à la limite de l'étrangler. Une tenue si serré qu'on ne pouvait vouloir qu'une chose l'enlever pour mater sans vergogne ce qu'il y a en dessous. On ne pouvait qu'admirer le contour de son torse, de ses bras, de ses hanches, sans oublier la belle bosse qui ne manquera pas d'apparaître entre ses jambes quand Monsieur se décidera à être là. Il avait agrémenté le tout d'une paire de lunettes styles premier de la classe. C'était parfait ça allait forcement lui plaire, on pourrait presque le prendre pour le personnage soit disant puceau d'un film porno. Ça ne pouvait pas ne pas fonctionner. D'ailleurs il pourrait profiter du résultat d'une seconde à l'autre, la fenêtre de sa chambre venait de s'ouvrir tout seul. Et d'un coup d'un seul IL posa ses pieds sur la moquette en fléchissant légèrement les genoux, puis il se releva bien droit pour irradier de toute sa magnificence avec sa cape qui voltait dernière lui dans le vent. Sérieusement ? Mais comment il fait, il n'a même pas de quoi éteindre une bougie depuis le levée du soleil et il suffit que monsieur se montre pour que ce soit la tempête. Bon c'est vrai qu'avoir la cape qui tombe comme les rideaux du salon de chez sa grand-mère ça l'aurait tout de suite moins fait. N'empêche faudra qu'il lui dise comment il a fait, ça pourrait lui servir, voir lui sauver la vie. Même si il ne sait pas encore comment. Il était là, debout et imposant, ses muscles parfaitement dessiné sous sa tenue moulante qui lui collait au corps comme une seconde peau. Comme à son habitude Superman était parfait, sexy à souhait, véritable péché ambulant avec ce petit je ne sais quoi dans les yeux qui lui faisait croire à juste titre, probablement, que lui, il était parfait, comme la plus belle chose sur laquelle les yeux du super-héros c'était posé. Si le but de la soirée n'était pas que ce dernier saute sur le fils du sheriff et bien justement le jeune homme se serait jeté sans vergogne sur ce symbole de l'espoir en rouge et bleu.

**J'ai cru entendre que vous étiez en détresse**, s'exclama le visiteur avec une certaine sensualité.

**Vous tombez bien**, répondit aussitôt le lycéen en minaudant et en tentant sans vraiment de sucées d'aguicher son invité. **Vous allez pouvoir me soulager d'un énorme poids,** poursuivit-il tout en se mettant à caresser les abdos et autres pectoraux de l'homme d'acier qui décidément portait bien son nom, quoi qu'il fallait aussi le vérifier dans une région plus au sud diront nous.

Superman, lever les yeux au ciel, il disait n'importe quoi, même les scénaristes de films porno arrivait à être plus subtile. Mais il dit ça, il ne dit rien on lui en a juste parlé. Il se décida à embrasser son petit ami, histoire de mettre fin au plus tôt à ce moment embarrassant. Quoi que ça n'allait pas être le cas de sitôt.

**Stiles, t'aurais vue mon …** s'exclama le sheriff en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de son fils, perdant quelques secondes à parler avant de réalisé sur quelle genre de scène il venait de tomber. Son fils dans les bras de Superman prêt à se faire défleurir, il ne vous parle pas des images que ça donnait dans sa tête. **Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu es encore allé chercher ? Je dois le prendre comment ? Tu cherches à me punir, c'est ça ?**

Stiles était plus ou moins sans voie, il était Stiles Stilinski tout de même. Il n'avait pas entendue son père arrivé. S'il appréhendait sincèrement cette situation qui devait forcément arrivé d'un jour à l'autre, il ne s'était pas attendue a qu'elle se passe ainsi.

**Papa, ça n'à rien avoir avec toi.**

**Rien avoir avec moi, **s'offusqua avec colère le plus vieux**. Je découvre que tu me ment depuis ta naissance et tu oses me dire que ça n'a rien avoir avec moi.**

**Je ne t'ai jamais menti,** tenta d'articuler le jeune homme.

Il en avait les larmes aux yeux, si on lui avait dit que son père réagirait ainsi à la découverte de son homosexualité, il aurait commis un meurtre directement même avec son sheriff de père. Il aurait même pensé que celui-là l'aurait aidé à cacher le corps. Et pourtant Noah le prenait de la pire manière qu'il soit, oser croire qu'il lui avait menti depuis le début. Certes pendant des années il y en avait eu que pour Lydia Martin au point d'en rabâcher les oreilles de son vieux père tous les jours que dieux fait. Mais ça n'avait rien avoir, c'était comme dirait l'exception qui confirme la réglés. Heureusement qu'il senti les mains forte de Superman se poser sur ses épaules, ça lui donnait le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Comme quoi finalement il était vraiment en détresse.

**PAS MENTI**, hurla le sheriff, c**'est qui, qui depuis qu'il était tout petit n'arrête pas de dire que Batman, c'est le plus cool, c'est le plus beaux, le plus classe, le meilleurs des super-héros de l'univers tout entier. Que l'autre gringalet de l'espace ne lui arrive à la cheville qu'avec ses pouvoirs, que c'est de la triche. Et je découvre que tu papouille l'autre boy scout dans mon dos. Comment je suis sensé réagir, dit-le mois.**

**Bah, déjà t'aurais pu éviter de révéler à mon petit ami que j'avais un béguin pour son comparse la chauve-souris.**

**Ah oui, excuse-moi, **réalisa le sheriff, avant de poursuivre tout penaud, **en tout cas monsieur Superman permettez-moi de dire que le bleu vous va très bien au teint.**


	2. Archie Andrews

Bonne Lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

**Archie Andrew (Riverdale)**

**Ou une question qui mérite une réponse. **

Ça allait faire près de quelques semaines, que Stiles avait intégré le lycée de Riverdale. Après tous les meurtres étranges qui avait eu lieu à Beacon Hills, son sheriff de père avait préférer l'envoyer vivre chez sa tante quelque temps, pas mesure de sécurité. Le jeune homme avait beau s'offusquer, comme quoi personne ne s'intéressait à lui, il n'était qu'une pauvre petit humain, alors victimes d'un meurtre, c'est n'importe quoi. Cependant son père ne l'avait pas entendue de cette oreille, prétextant quand tant que fils du sheriff il était une cible, rien que pour l'empêcher d'enquêter. Le garçon avait trouvé cette réflexion super nombriliste de sa part. Mais tout compte fait il avait quand même quitté la ville, après tout jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'était encore le sheriff qui commandait dans cette famille. Stiles c'était dit que temps en temps c'était bien de le lui faire croire.

Donc le voilà partie pour une ville tranquille, sans problème, sans mystère, sans meurtre... La bonne blague ! Son père aurait dû faire des recherches avant de l'envoyé ici, bonjour la conscience professionnelle. Après un jour, il y avait déjà un sacré mystère sur les bras et fois de Stilinski junior il allait le résoudre. Qu'importe le temps que ça lui prendrait. Étonnamment ça ne lui avait pas pris longtemps pour avancer et avoir une sacrée piste. Au bout de quelque jour il avait réussi à se faire inviter chez Archie Andrew pour travailler sur un cours de science, ça avait été plus facile qu'il l'avait crue. Et dès que le rouquin avait quitté la chambre pour descendre à la cuisine prendre de quoi boire, Stiles avait sauté sur l'occasion pour fouiller dans ses affaires. Il était en plein dans l'armoire à vêtement du jeune homme quand justement ce dernier entra dans sa chambre les mains chargés.

**Stiles, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?** demanda-t-il.

**Et toi, je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as que deux t-shirt,** s'exclama aussitôt le jeune homme avec les pièces à conviction dans les mains. **Et je ne parle pas des polos, chemise ou autre pull qui sont aux abonnés absent.**

Il fixait le jeune homme du regard comme si c'était lui qui avait été pris dans une fâcheuse posture, alors que rappelons le, c'était Stiles qui avait été surpris a fouillé dans les affaires de quelqu'un d'autre.

**En quoi ça te regarde ?** demanda le "suspect" avec sérieux.

**Je veux juste savoir pourquoi dès que je te vois, tu est torse nu, à moitié à poil. Ne nie pas des qu'on est entré chez toi, t'as enlevé ton t-shirt pour le mettre sur ton porte manteau comme si c'était un … et bien un manteau.**

Le roux a moitié vêtue, esquissa un sourire en se mordant à moitié la lèvre alors que dans ces yeux apparaissaient une certaine lueur. Il s'approcha lentement du fils du sheriff pour lui révéler d'une voix suave et sensuelle.

**Tu ne t'es pas dit que c'était juste un moyen de flirté avec toi.**

Ils étaient presque collé l'un au l'autre, Stiles était complètement perdu. Archi était beaucoup trop près et beaucoup trop beau. Le jeune homme avait les yeux rivés sur ses abdos et autre pectoraux dessiné quasiment de manière divine. Nerveux, il dit comme à son habitude, n'importe quoi.

**Je pensais juste que tu avais été mordu. **

Son interlocuteur esquissa une grimace d'incompréhension ce à quoi Stiles répondit simplement qu'il se comprenait. Une fois ce petit problème réglé, Archie reprit les choses en main et de plus belle, il attrapa le bord du haut du fils du sheriff pour le lui enlever histoire qu'ils soient sur un pied d'égalité. Puis ils se collèrent torse nu contre torse nu avant que le jeune homme susurre à l'oreille du Lycéens.

**Tu sais il y a autre chose que je n'ai qu'en deux exemplaire : les sous-vêtements. Et ils sont tous les deux à laver.**

Stiles dégluti, c'est officiel son cerveau n'était plus convenable oxygéné contrairement à une autre partie de son anatomie qui avait tout ce qu'il faut pour s'ériger.


	3. Jeremy Gilbert

Bonne Lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

**Jeremy Gilbert (****the vampire diaries****)**

**Ou le paradoxe de la nature profonde des êtres.**

Le sommier du lit grinça quand les deux corps épuisés et couverts de sueur tombèrent comme des masses sur le matelas. Jeremy et Stiles reprenaient lentement leur souffle après une partie de jambes en l'air des plus endiablé. Après avoir quitté Mystic Fall pour assouvir pleinement ça destiné de chasseur, le jeune Gilbert avait fini par terminer à Beacon Hill en suivant un vampire qui avait un compte à régler avec la famille Hale, un compte qui datait de plusieurs années et qui concernait Talia Hale morte depuis presque aussi longtemps. Mais bon les vampires étaient du genre rancunier, il en savait quelque chose. Et puis en fin de compte il était resté un peu, il y avait l'air d'avoir pas mal de problème par ici et en prime il pourrait apprendre deux ou trois trucs. Il n'avait pas tout de suite sympathisé avec le fils du sheriff, a vrai dire comme beaucoup d'autre de prime abord il avait trouvé le jeune homme chiant, énervant et sans oublier le dernier adjectif, insupportable. Mais un soir ils s'étaient croisé au Jungle, ce soir-là, il y avait eu juste un échange de regard. Néanmoins il eut un autre soir, Jeremy avait souri en voyant le jeune homme chouchouté à l'excès par une troupe de drag-queen, si bien qu'une fois ces dernières parti enquiquiner le DJ pour qu'il passe de la bonne musique, il l'avait abordé histoire de parler un peu, un peu beaucoup surtout.

Alors un troisième soir, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un bar quelconque pour continuer leur conversation. Comme on sans doute c'était surtout Stiles qui avait parlé de tout comme de rien, une chose entraînant une autre il avait abordé le sujet Derek. Il avait parlé des papillons qu'il avait dans l'estomac des que le grincheux lui grognait dessus, il avait aussi dit ô combien le fait qu'il le plaque contre un mur le faisait bander comme un âne et en des termes plus cru en plus. Ce n'est qu'un peu trop tard que le fils du sheriff se rendit compte qu'il en avait peut-être trop dit et que son interlocuteur devait le prendre pour un dingue. Heureusement pour sa santé mental, Jeremy jugea bon de parler de sa relation avec Tyler Lockwood qui était à vrai dire assez semblable à celle des deux autres. Ils en avaient conclu en rigolant qu'ils étaient vraiment des paumés en matière d'amour. Ils avaient continué à discuter, à plaisanter et au bout du compte ils avaient fini dans le lit du fils du sheriff, heureusement que son père était de garde au bureau.

**Eh bien je pourrais confirmer à Allison que tu es bien un être surnaturel,** s'exclama Stiles sans attendre d'avoir retrouvé son souffle. **Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire alors que tu dis être un chasseur.**

**Qu'est-ce qui te permet de le confirmer ?** demanda son amant d'un soir, intrigué. C'est vrai qu'est-ce qu'il lui permettait de dire ça, alors qu'il avait simplement couché ensemble.

**T'as vue ton sexe, il n'y a que les être surnaturel qui peuvent se vanter d'être aussi bien membré,** répondit le jeune homme avec naturel.

**Il a été toujours été comme ça**, déclara le chasseur en tout fois jetant un coup d'œil à son membre se demandant s'il pouvait avoir réellement pris du volume après être devenue un chasseur de vampire.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, vraiment c'est ça et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu, avait-il envie de dire. Mais à la place il sortit du lit pour enfiler un caleçon et un t-shirt prêt à aller trouver le sommeil. Sauf qu'alors qu'il se prépare à retourner dans le lit, il aperçue que Jeremy n'avait pas bougé, mais qu'il était juste passé sous la couette, alors que c'était son lit, on le rappelle pour ceux qui l'aurait oublié comme le jeune homme. Il devait vouloir passer la nuit et après tout pourquoi pas. Le fils du sheriff entra dans les draps pour faire face à l'autre jeune homme.

**Et comment sait-tu que les être surnaturel ont été gâté par … et bien la nature ?**

**La moitié de mes coéquipiers de lacrosse sont des loups garous. Je les ais maté sous la douche, qu'est-ce que tu crois? C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert mon penchant pour les gars.**

**C'est vrai qu'une fois j'ai aperçue Tyler… C'était plutôt gros.**

**Je me demandais, ce n'était pas trop compliqué d'être en colocation avec un Loup-garou et gémir son prénom quand tu te fais plaisir.**

La chasseur ne préféra pas répondre, se contenta de donner un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule du jeune homme. Ce fut le signal que Stiles devait se taire, alors il se mit complètement sur le dos et regarda le plafond. Mais comme on le connait, ses habitudes lui rendait la vie dure

**Une dernier chose,** dit-il en se tournant vers lui, **t'es un être surnaturel dont la nature consiste à chasser les êtres surnaturels…**

**Les vampires surtout,** intervint le jeune Gilbert.

**Alors est-ce qu'un moment tu vas** …, continua Stiles en se fichant de son intervention et en mimant quelqu'un qui se tire une balle dans la tête.

Jeremy ne dit rien à la place il sourit, vraiment il n'y avait que le fils du sheriff pour avoir des idées comme ça. Mais comme il ne répondit pas et semblait se moquer de lui, Stiles lui tourna le dos pour bouder.

**Tu aurais pu au moins dire « pourquoi je me suiciderais maintenant que je te connais », **marmonna-t-il.

Cependant il n'eut pas à bouder longtemps vue que Jeremy vint le prendre dans ses bras en faisant la grande cuillère.

**Pourquoi je le dirais si tu le sais.**

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il ne trouvait rien à y redire, alors il resta silencieux attendant le sommeil. Cependant une dernière chose le gênait, surtout au niveau du bas du dos.

**Non mais sérieux, tu veux me faire croie que ce truc est humain,** s'exclama-t-il presque en hurlant.


	4. Dean winchester

Bonne Lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

**Dean Winchester (Supernatural)**

**Ou le défaut qui ne devrait pas passer.**

Stiles se dépêchait de faire ses bagages, il n'en revenait pas d'avoir autant d'affaire, tout n'allait pas entrer dans son sac, ça c'est sûr. Pourtant il avait quitté Beacon Hill avec trois fois rien. Il amassait vraiment beaucoup, faut croire. Il devait faire vite, profiter qu'il n'y avait personne au Bunker, les deux frères pouvaient rentrer d'une minute à l'autre. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils le surprennent, surtout le plus vieux des deux. En regardant ses affaires qui en fin de compte rentrait bien dans son sac, un miracle. Il se mit à hésiter un peu, il ne devrait peut-être pas fuir. Après tout depuis qu'il avait quitté sa ville natal il ne s'était jamais sentie autant chez soi, qu'ici.

En partant pour l'université, il avait crue pouvoir mettre toute cette merde surnaturelle, mais en faites c'était chose impossible. A chaque incident ou accident, il se posa la question, est-ce que c'était surnaturel ? A chaque fois il se demandait si les forces de police pouvaient y faire face. Quand une fois à Quantico, il avait découvert que le FBI prenait Derek pour un meurtrier de masse, il avait compris que maintenant qu'il savait « la vérité », aider les gens ne passerait plus par la voie … comment dire officiel. Alors il avait quitté l'école où il rêvait d'aller depuis qu'il avait huit ans et avait commencé à errer, essayant de trouver des endroits où il pourrait être utile. Il avait lu chaque article du net relatant des faits étranges. Il y en avait tellement qu'il ne savait put où donnez de la tête au point qu'il aurait très bien put la perdre si il n'était pas tombé sur eux.

Au plutôt si les Winchester n'étaient pas tombé sur lui en bien mauvaise posture, ils l'avaient sauvé avant de lui dire de retrouver une vie normal. Ce à quoi il avait répondu que c'était impossible, son monologue avait bien duré une demi-heure, avant que les deux hommes concède à lui apprendre tout ce qu'ils savaient. Ils l'avaient invité à s'installé au Bunker et étonnement c'était devenue son nouveaux foyer rapidement, il s'entendait très bien avec Sam, qu'il le considérait un peu comme un petit frère. Un peu moins avec Dean, qui lui le considérait comme un gamin chiant qu'il est amusant de taquinait. Ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler et à se violenter légèrement. Le chasseur lui rappelait l'autre grincheux en moins grincheux. Il s'était senti comme chez lui mais maintenant il devait partir sans regarder en arrière, malheureusement leur collaboration s'arrêtait là, ça ne pouvait pas marcher entre eux en fin de compte.

Bon sur ce, il devait partir, il leur avait laissé un mot sommaire histoire qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Il avança, tenant son sac à bout de bras, regardant tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui une dernière fois. ça lui rappela quelques souvenirs qui le rendaient nostalgique. Ça allait lui manquer, mais c'était le mieux à faire, il n'avait pas ce qu'il faut pour rester ici. Il senti une larme couler le long de sa joue quand soudain.

**Stiles, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu fais ça ?** lui demanda le plus jeune des frères derrière lui.

Le fils du sheriff jura intérieurement en grimaçant, ils étaient déjà rentrés, il ne les avait pas entendus et manifestement Sam avait trouvé le mot.

**« les garçons, je vous remercie pour votre aide, mais nos chemin se séparaient ici. Cordialement Stiles »** lut le jeune homme.

**Si j'avais mis « je ne suis pas doué pour les adieux tu m'aurais laissé partir ? »,** ne put s'empêcher de demander Stiles avec son sarcasme habituelle pour ne pas perdre trop ses moyens.

Il était resté le dos tourné au Winchester, parce qu'il craignait qu'en lui faisant face, il découvre que ce dernier n'était pas seul. Malheureusement …

**Regarde-nous Stiles,** demanda l'aîné avant de murmurer, **regarde-moi.**

Sam sentait bien la tristesse et le désespoir dans la voie de son frère. Leur relation, à Dean et à Stiles, avait toujours été bizarre. Ils ne faisaient que se chamailler se disputer sur tout et n'importe quoi. Cependant il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'ils ne se haïssaient pas, bien au contraire. Merde, ils croyaient vraiment que ça ne se voyait pas, ils s'étaient déjà embrasser plusieurs fois. A chaque fois, ils avaient trouvé des s'excuse pour lui, pour eux même. Comment quoi c'était pour que leur suspect ne les remarque pas, ou alors pour sauver l'autre. Mais Sam était sûr que pour le bouche à bouche, il ne faut pas mettre la langue. Stiles devait croire que Dean n'assumerait pas ce qu'il y a entre eux et qu'il fallait mieux partir pour ne pas souffrir, c'était n'importe quoi. Cependant c'était à son frère de jouer, dorénavant.

Lentement Stiles se tourna vers l'aîné des Winchester, les yeux gorgé de larme. Si il savait, ce disait le fils du sheriff, il l'aurait foutu à la porte à grand coup de pied dans le derrière. Mais pour l'instant le chasseur le regardait avec tristesse, il n'avait aucunement envie de le voir partir. Sans s'en rendre compte il passait un doigt sur la joue du jeune homme. Aucun des deux n'arriverait à dire quoique ce soit, ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que Sam était parti, les laissant tranquille.

**Pourquoi tu veux partir ?** réussit enfin à demander le chasseur en posant son front contre celui du plus jeune.

**C'est mieux … mieux pour toi,** dit Stiles avec difficulté, être aussi proche de l'aîné des Winchester ça ne rendait rien plus faciles.

**Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?** lança Dean en laissant échapper un petit sursaut d'hilarité, vraiment le mieux pour lui! n'importe quoi.

**J'y arrive pas**, finit par lâcher le fils du sheriff en tombant quasiment littéralement sur le corps du plus vieux.

Ce dernier croyant que ce qu'il voulait dire, c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à assumer ses sentiment pour lui. Ou encore accepter le regard des autres sur lui, s'il sortait de la norme. Dean le prit dans ses bras, lui aussi avait du mal mais après tout ce qu'il avait vécu hors de question de le laisser partir comme ça. Stiles se sentait suffisamment bien, là entre ses bras musclé, qu'il poursuivit son discours.

**J'ai beau essayer, à chaque fois elles sont infectes.**

Pardon? quoi? pensa soudainement le chasseur. Rapidement il comprit que le jeune homme c'était lancé dans un petit délire dont lui seul avait le secret. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude et ça le faisait sourire à chaque fois. Alors il le questionna tout simplement.

**De quoi tu parles ?** dit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

**Mais des TARTES**, s'exclama le fils du sheriff sidéré qu'il n'est pas déjà comprit. **Je n'arrive pas à en préparer, j'ai essayé mais apparemment je suis pire que la belle-mère du roi Arthur dans Kamelott. Elles sont toujours immangeable alors je ferais mieux de partir.**

**Mais non,** soupira le plus vieux.

**Mais c'est ce que tu préfères,** s'exclama Stiles.

**T'as pas besoin de savoir en faire,** expliqua le chasseur en le prenant à nouveaux dans ses bras. **être près de toi me fait sentir tellement bien, comme sur un petit nuage, comme si je mangeais la meilleure des tartes au monde. Tu es un tarte, Stiles, ma tarte à taille humaine.**

**C'est n'importe quoi. **

**Je sais, tu déteint. Bon je ne sais pas toi mais moi j'ai faim maintenant,** raconta Dean avec une certaine lueur dans le regard avant d'embrasser légèrement les lèvres du plus jeune, juste pour commencer en douceur.

**Ok,** déclara Stiles en se laissant embrasser avec plaisir. **Je vais remette mes affaires dans ma chambre.**

**Vues qu'elles sont prête**, ajouta le chasseur en faisant une moue ironique, **Autant les emmener directement dans la mienne.**


	5. Mon-el

Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

**Mon-El de Daxam (Supergirl)**

**Ou jamais deux sans trois.**

Mon-El soupira en regardant ses pompes alors qu'il suivait son « guide » dans le méandre des couloirs. Malgré les airs jovials et souriant de ce dernier, il savait très bien que tout ça, n'était rien qu'une punition. Kara n'avait que moyennement apprécié de découvrir qu'il avait menti et qu'en réalité il n'était pas qu'un simple garde mais belle et bien le prince héritier de la planète Daxam. Alors elle avait préféré l'envoyer vers son cousin, mais c'était sans nul doute pour pouvoir roucouler avec Jimmy Olsen, le PDG de CatCo n'avait jamais apprécié que sa petite amie joue les mentors avec lui. La superhéroïne c'était servie de le première excuse venue pour se retirer de ses prérogatives envers lui, tout en gardant sa droiture digne du model qu'elle était. Néanmoins ne croyez pas qu'il lui en veut, il aurait fait pareil a sa place et puis se faire materner très peu pour lui, il avait déjà suffisamment donné avec sa propre mère.

Bon le problème c'est que comme qui dirait, il tombe de Charybde en Scylla, Clark s'annonçait être aussi casse burne que ça cousine. Il venait à peine d'arriver et voilà déjà qu'il avait des règles à suivre qui donnerait un bouquin plus épais que le bottin. Il ne faut pas faire ça, il ne faut pas faire si, pas étonnant qu'on le surnomme boyscout, il manquerait plus qu'il l'invite à passer la soirée à la belle étoile pour jouer de la guitare au tour du feu. Après oui, il était content d'être sur terre, il avait vraiment envie d'apprendre à être un super héros, il voulait aider les autres, sincèrement. Mais ce que les deux autres devaient comprendre c'est que ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il voulait être exactement comme eux. De tout façon c'était impossible, ils ne sortaient pas du même moule que les kryptoniens. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'ils se croient être meilleur que les daxamites, ce qui est vrai dans la plus part des cas, il l'admet, que justement leur méthode était la meilleure et la plus adapté à tous. Que l'homme d'acier demande son avis sur la question à son ami la chauve-souris, ça l'aiderait à y voir plus claire.

A commencer par le faites, qu'il ne voulait pas travailler au Daily Planet. Si il n'était pas resté à CatCo ce n'était pas pour rejoindre la concurrence. Le métier de journaliste très peu pour lui, encore moins si pour commencer il devait s'occuper de la basse besogne. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas travailler, il était prêt à faire un effort. Et puis au bout du compte sa vie de prince de Daxam, à procrastiné chaque jour de sa vie n'avait pas servie un grand-chose. Il commençait à ressentir une certaine fierté après une journée de travail, par contre il avait plus apprécié quand il avait fait le barman dans ce bar que quand il avait travaillé avec Kara. Donc oui, il voulait bien suivre toute ses réglés pour devenir un bon super héros mais l'homme d'acier allait devoir faire quelques concessions. Et qu'il ne vienne pas dire qu'être derrière un bar ce n'était pas compatible avec une vie à combattre le crime. Il serait au première loge, aux niveaux de la rue, combien de personne ont l'habitude de confesser leur petit tracas à l'homme derrière le comptoir ? Ou plutôt Clark devrait compter combien de ses sources sont de la profession.

Alors qu'ils avaient rejoint la salle de rédaction et que le jeune homme sentait le coup venir du voilà ton bureau arriver à grand pas, il se décida enfin à dire ce qu'il pensait de tout ça au risque d'être envoyé en orbite. Cependant Mon-El échappa de justesse à la mise mort. Ils furent interrompu par l'arriver inopiné d'un jeune homme svelte pour ne pas dire maigrichon aussi pale de ce qu'il se faisait de l'idée de blanche-neige mais parsemé de grain de beauté comme un ciel étoilé. Le Daxamite ne le trouvait pas, absolument pas, dénué de charme. Il tenait sous le bras une liasse de document, surement important, dont il avait semble-t-il déjà semé la moitié derrière lui. Il passa en coup de vents près d'eux, mais il avait un message important à donner à Superman.

**Grincheux, t'as finit ton article il me le faut pour seize heure. Alors si tu veux te faire le nouveau stagiaire trop canon dans la salle des archives, laisse tomber les préliminaires et ton numéraux de guide séducteur. Fait ton affaire et remet toi à bosser.**

Mon-El en était ébahie de l'aisance et la rapidité avec laquelle il avait dit tout ça. Clark semblait avoir l'habitude et rongeait son frein, par contre pourquoi l'avait-il appelé grincheux ça ne collait pas au personnage. Minutes, c'est lui ou il l'avait appelé « Stagiaire trop canon ». Immédiatement il regarda le jeune homme s'éloigner en matant ses fesses. Clark du tousser pour le ramener sur terre, du coup il se pressa de dire une petite remarque pour ne pas faire voir son trouble.

**Pas commode le patron, **dit-il.

**C'est mon … assistant,** se résout à avouer le journaliste bien a contre cœurs. Il n'avait jamais autant regretté d'avoir laissé partir Jimmy Olsen.

On ne vous parle pas du malaise qu'il y a soudainement eu entre les deux hommes, Mon-el préférait largement regarder ses pompes parce que si jamais il jetait un coup d'œil au Krytonien, il éclaterait de rire. Non mais sérieux l'homme d'acier qui avait fort à faire avec son petit assistant humain. Ça ne pouvait qu'être qu'une blague non ? Par chance il n'eut pas à rester la tête baissé bien longtemps. Lois Lane entra brusquement dans l'immense pièce telle une furie, attirant tous les regards à elle, alors qu'elle incendiait quelqu'un au téléphone pour qu'il lui trouve des entrées pour un événement qu'elle désirait couvrir. Elle finit par raccrocher en soupirant avant de marmonner pour elle-même, qu'elle s'en saurait bien occuper elle-même, cependant Perry White c'était absenté pour une mission en Afrique du sud, mission qui ressemblait plus à une seconde lune de miel qu'un reportage. Du coup il lui avait laissé les clés de la boutique et elle se retrouvait surchargée de travail. Ça ne l'avait jamais gêné, mais là c'était quand même un peu beaucoup trop. Elle allait cruellement avoir besoin d'un peu de boulot sur le terrain pour se détendre.

Presque Immédiatement elle fut rejointe par Clark qu'il voulait lui parler, s'enfermant dans le bureau de Perry White qui était actuellement celui de la jeune femme. Laissant le « nouveaux stagiaire » seul, ce dernier se décida à aller discuter avec l'assistant qui lui avait fait une relative bonne impression. Il le trouva un peu plus loin afférer à son bureau, si on pouvait appeler ça un bureau, de loin ça ressemblait à un tas de feuille en désordre posé à même le sol et de près ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux.

**Au faite moi c'est mo… Mik**e, dit-il en lui tendant la main, main que le jeune homme prit tous son temps à aller serrer, si bien que Mon-El ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter. **Si tu continues à m'appeler le stagiaire trop canon, il va avoir des jaloux.**

**Stiles,** finit par dire le jeune assistant en lui serrant la main, **mais tu peux continuer à m'appeler le patron**, ajouta-t-il en lui souriant.

Le Daxamite ne put que lui renvoyer son sourire, un sourire qui aurait très bien pu monter jusqu'à ses oreilles.

**Alors comme ça … Mike,** poursuivit Stiles. Cependant la pause avant de dire son nom inquiétait quelque peu Mon-El, c'était comme si le jeune homme savait que c'était un mensonge qu'il avait des choses à cacher et ce qu'il dit par la suite n'était pas là pour le rassurer**. Toi et Kent vous faites partie du même club ?**

Là il ne savait pas quoi dire, il espérait de tout son cœurs et plus que ça tête de « je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? » soit des plus crédible, parce que sinon il était plutôt mal barré.

**Tu sais le club des mecs qui mettent des lunettes pour se donner un genre,** déclara l'assistant.

L'Alien et apprentie superhéros ne savait plus quoi penser, est-ce qu'il savait que son parton était superman. Il était encore en train de faire sa tête de je ne sais pas de tout de quoi tu parles, mais ça n'allait pas durer éternellement.

**Sérieux, ça fait trois ans que je travaille ici et je n'ai jamais eu à prendre de rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmo ou chez l'opticien, alors je suis allé regarder ses lunettes de plus près une fois, il n'y aucune correction. Faut que vous compreniez que ce que vous faite ce n'est pas bien. Déjà que vous êtes sexy sans, vous mettez des lunettes pour paraître intelligent et en plus vous êtes encore plus sexy. Pas que je trouve Grincheux sexy, en faites si bien évidement qu'il est sexy mais faut vraiment qu'il revoie son gout en matière de gonzesse. **

Étonnamment le voir parler comme ça d'une traite sans prendre le temps de respirer, calma les quelques frayeurs qu'il pouvait avoir. Mon-El n'était pas loin de le trouver adorable. Néanmoins il ne put continuer la conversation que Clark lui fit signe de le rejoindre. C'est à contrecœurs qu'il s'éloigna du jeune homme. Dès qu'il entra dans le bureau, Lois le fit immédiatement entrer dans le vif du sujet. Superman lui avait expliqué pour le fait qu'il n'était pas très chaud pour travailler au Daily Planet, ce qui était dommage si vous voulez son avis. Parce que s'entendre avec Stiles dès le premier jour, c'est qu'on est fait pour ce job.

Bah, il est chouette, expliqua-t-il. **Mais par contre pourquoi Grincheux ? **demanda-t-il au principal concerné.

**A ce qu'il parait je ressemble à un type grognon de sa ville natal.**

**Et qui avait mauvais gout en matière de femme, c'est pour ça qu'il est persuadé que je ne suis qu'une garce**, poursuivit mademoiselle Lane.

Ensuite elle essaya de le convaincre de quand même essayer de travailler ici, à vrai dire elle avait vraiment besoin d'elle. Cependant ce fut à ce moment qu'il vu Stiles de l'autre côté de la fenêtre du bureau mimer mille truc stupide à l'heure. Comme s'il prenait un escalator ou qu'il faisait du Kayak, il avait du mal à garder son sérieux, alors sans s'en rendre compte il lâcha :

**Je commence quand ?** demanda-t-il avec une certaine impatience dans la voie.

Clark et Lois ne regardèrent ne comprenant pas ce brusquement changement d'opinion chez le prince extraterrestre. Lui, il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de ce Stiles en même temps ils se disaient que si Kara et Clark avait trouvé l'amour en travaillant dans un journal. Il était obligé de faire pareil, non ?


	6. Barry Allen

Bonne Lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

**Barry Allen/Flash (the flash)**

**Ou la nécessité d'avoir une super vitesse.**

Même si il était resté un peu trop longtemps au lit, l'esprit bien trop occupé à penser à quelqu'un, Barry décida de quand même prendre le temps, avec ses pouvoirs il en n'aurait bien assez, de passer voir Cisco et Caitlyn à Star Lab avant d'aller au boulot. histoire de régler cette histoire que la réponse soit négative ou non. En tout cas il l'aurait posé, ce serait déjà une bonne chose parce que même si ils peuvent le faire, ce n'était surement pas la bonne solution. De toute façon plus que cette histoire, ses deux amis voudront surement savoir comment ça c'était passé. Il enfourna une tartine de pain dans sa bouche tout en mettant sa veste et en clin d'œil, à la vitesse de l'éclair il se retrouva au cortex à Star Lab. Les deux scientifique était déjà occupé à leur boulot, réfléchissant à comment retrouver puis neutraliser le dernier méta qui posait problème, encore un, Barry ne se souvenait même plus de ce qu'il pouvait faire, celui-là.

**Barry,** sursauta presque Cisco en apercevant son ami au milieu de la pièce**. Un problème ?** s'interrogea-t-il avant de manifestement se laisser emporter. **Médusa sait qui tu es et elle t'a attaqué chez toi.**

**Médusa**, demanda le Flash en regardant son ami avec un peu d'incompréhension.

**Tu sais à cause de ses cheveux … qu'elle contrôle comme si c'était ses membres,** expliqua le jeune homme en faisant des gestes des mains au niveau de sa tête.

**Ce n'est pas une héroïne de chez Marvel ?** questionna Barry alors que son ami commençait a affiché une légère honte.

**Je t'avais bien dit qu'il comprendrait**, s'exclama Caitlyn en revenant de l'infirmerie.

**Oui et bien c'est tout de même mieux que Lady Permanente**, hurla le jeune homme en guise de représailles.

**On a rien trouvé dans les échantillons que tu as rapporté pour obtenir un moyen de la retrouvez,** poursuivit la jeune femme en ignorant son ami et en s'installant à son poste. **il reste plus qu'à Joe à trouver le lien entre ses victimes pour anticiper sa prochaine attaque.**

**En fait ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là,** intervint Barry en se passant une main dans les cheveux, avant de la retirer rapidement, ce rappelant ce qui avait failli lui arriver la vielle à cause de cheveux. Il était un tantinet nerveux.

**Ah oui, c'est vrai !** réagit Caitlyn avant de poursuivre avec une certain intonation dans la voie. **Comment c'était ton rencard avec Stiles ?**

Soulagé qu'elle est abordé le sujet, Barry se laissa tomber sur une chaise s'allongeant de tout son long dessus.

**C'était … épuisant**, répondit-il simplement.

La jeune femme baissa la tête vers le clavier de son ordinateur en marmonnant un truc, comme quoi elle n'aurait pas dut demander. Ce à quoi Flash se dépêcha de répondre que ce n'était pas, ce qu'elle pensait.

Il avait fait la rencontre de Stiles il y a une semaine, ce dernier était en train de visiter le musée de la ville quand un méta pouvant passer entre autre à travers les murs avait tranquillement prit une des plus belles toiles. Personne n'esquissa un geste pour l'arrêter, personne sauf le fils du sheriff bien évidement. Le criminel s'apprêtait à partir comme si de rien n'était quand il fut attaqué par un flot de parole. Comme quoi ce n'est qu'un lâche de servir de ses pouvoirs méga super trop cool pour voler, lui il les aurait utilisé pour aider les gens, devenir un super-héros comme Flash. Bon bien sûr il ne pourrait s'empêcher de les utiliser pour des choses moins morales, comme espionner les messieurs muscle dans les vestiaires des salles de musculation juste pour voir si tout ça, ce n'était pas simplement pour compenser. Et puis il se demandait comme ça marche parce que dans ce cas il ne devrait pas traverser le sol jusqu'aux noyaux de la terre et mourir cramé. Tout ça bien entendu, le méta avait moyennement apprécié et sans préambule avait lâché le tableau qui valait des millions sur le sol et était allé à la rencontre du jeune homme. Sans aucune forme de procès il attrapa le cou de Stiles d'une seule main et commença à serrer. Le fils du sheriff n'arrivait plus à respirer alors que le méta le souleva de quelque centimètre au-dessus du sol. A première vue il pouvait contrôler la densité de ses molécules pour traverser la matière mais aussi pour devenir plus dur que le diamant.

Quelqu'un tira pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise, probablement un garde qui c'était décidé à voir ce qui se passait dans cet aile du bâtiment. Cependant la balle rebondit sur sa peau manquant de peu de blesser quelqu'un au passage. Et Stiles fidèles a lui-même s'était demandé comment ça se faisait que les vêtements du méta n'avaient rien, et ce même alors qu'il suffoquait. Par chance Flash intervint et arriva à les séparer, Stiles et le méta se retrouvèrent projeter sur le sol, ce dernier glissait même jusqu'à qu'il rencontre un mur. Il se releva fit une menace mais Barry avait l'impression que ce ne pas lui que c'était destiné. Il voulut le rattraper mais il ne fut pas assez rapide, presque ironique, le méta disparue à travers le mur et du coup il se le prit de plein fouet et tomba sur le sol. Allez savoir pourquoi il avait oublier que lui aussi pouvait traverser les murs. En se relevant il croisa le regard du jeune homme qui se releva lui aussi en se massant le cou.

**T'inquiète, ça m'arrive souvent**, lui dit-il en souriant

Le super-héros crue pendant un moment qu'il parlait de se faire étrangler par un méta-humain avant de réaliser que c'était juste par rapport au fait qu'il c'était pris le mur, alors il lui sourit en retour et disparu. Néanmoins c'était pour mieux revenir quelques minutes avec Joe en tant que Barry scientifique de la police. Son père adoptif avait été très surpris de le voir l'accompagner pour interroger le jeune homme au lieu de relever des indices. L'interrogatoire avait été courte, après tout ce n'était qu'un témoin, si Stiles n'avait pas divagué sur le Flash, la raison de son tourisme en ville par ailleurs, il avait toujours voulu voir un super-héros en chair et en os. Cependant ce n'était pas une raison pour déblatérer sur sa parfaite anatomie qui même entièrement couvert par une combinaison restait diablement sexy. Barry avait rougis et Joe sourit, il y en avait un qui avait un ticket. Au bout d'un moment le détective réussit à stopper le jeune homme dans son discours sur les courbes avantageuses du super héros local. Barry le devança et remis ça carte avant que Joe ne le fasse avec la sienne a lui, disant que si il se rappelait de quelque chose il pouvait l'appeler. Et que même si ce n'était pas le cas, qu'il avait juste besoin d'aide ou de simplement parler, il pouvait quand même le faire. Joe en aurait presque eu un sourire qui ferait tout le tour de son visage.

Dans tout le cas ce fut une bonne chose qu'il lui est donné sa carte, parce que le soir même en allant dans sa chambre à l'hôtel ou il séjournait, il fut attaqué par une jeune femme au souffle soporifique. Il ne réussit à s'échapper que par qu'un heureux concours de circonstance, incluant des chaussures dénouées et une voiture qui sort de nulle part, sur ce coup-là, il avait été chanceux. Une fois qu'il pensa l'avoir semé, le fils du sheriff c'était dépêché d'appeler le scientifique de la police. Immédiatement il le fit chercher par Joe qui l'amena en sécurité à Star Lab. Il se trouve que Morphée, la fille qui l'avait attaqué, surnom trouvé par Cisco, était le petite copine d'Hoodini, le type qui traverse la matière, là aussi un surnom de la part du scientifique. Et que ce dernier avait manifestement prit le fils du sheriff en grippe alors il avait envoyé sa petite amie lui régler son compte. Tout le monde avait regarder le jeune homme se demandant comment il avait fait pour se mettre à dos un méta alors qu'il venait à peine d'arriver, ce à quoi Stiles se contenta de dire que Morphée et Hoodini ça le faisait grave comme nom de super-vilain.

Plus tard, en lui amenant un plateau repars, Barry avait surpris le jeune homme en train de pleurer dans la pièce qui allait lui servir de chambre pendant quelque temps. Il lui avait demandé ce qui se passait et Stiles avait craqué. Laissant exprimer sa colère, disant ô combien il en avait marre de toujours attirer des emmerdes, à cause de lui beaucoup de ses amis avait souffert dans sa ville natal, sans parler de son père. Barry l'avait réconforté en disant que c'était le cas de tout le monde, tout le monde avait l'impression de n'attirer que des emmerdes, lui y comprit. Une chose entraînant une autre, ils avaient commença à parler, le scientifique lui avait raconter tout ce qui c'était passé depuis que l'explosion de l'accélérateur a particule, de son ancien bourreau du lycée devenue homme de métal au Wather Wizard qui voulait se venger de son père adoptif en passant par le criminel fou allier, le trickser, qui avait pris son père biologique en otage, ah et le double extradimensionel d'une ex copine, qui courait toujours. Toute fois en omettant le détail comme quoi il était le Flash. Ça avait fait beaucoup rire Stiles. Ils étaient comme ça à rigoler assit sur le lit de camp, quand Hoodini était sorti d'un mur brusquement. Barry avait failli utiliser ses pouvoirs devant Stiles et révéler qui il était, mais sur le coup il s'était dit qu'il n'aurait pas eu beaucoup de regret de l'avoir fait. Par chance Cisco arriva juste à temps et encore plus chanceux ses pouvoirs vibratoires créait une interaction avec ceux d'Hoodini, qui le rendit incapable de les utiliser de manière correcte quelque instant, juste le temps pour que Stiles lui mette un coup de plateau repas bien placé derrière la tête. Le méta s'était réveillé dans le pipeline.

Malheureusement suite à ça Morphée fit parler d'elle en plongeant des clients d'un centre commercial dans le coma, elle promit qu'elle recommencerait si on ne libérait pas son copain et qu'on ne leur remettait pas le jeune homme qui avait osé les défier. La team Flash était en train de se disputer avec le fils du sheriff sur la meilleure chose à faire, il était prêt à se rendre, à faire l'appât pour aider, mais personne ne l'entendait de cette manière en tous cas jusqu'à qu'il dise.

**De toute façon Barry me protégera**, dit-il en désignant le jeune homme sauf que Barry n'était pas là, c'était Flash. Ce dernier l'avait regardé l'aire de dire « qui est Barry ? ». **Oh aller**, s'exclama Stiles. **Il y a son père, sa sœur, ses meilleurs amis, un type dont je suis sure d'avoir vue sa photo sur un avis de recherche, Mais il n'y a pas de rapport**, dit-il en montrant Harry. **Cependant pas de Barry alors qu'il était près a tout pour me protéger. Et puis de toute façon ton costume ne dissimule en rien ton petit cul à tomber par terre, je le reconnaîtrais entre mille.**

Flash remercia que sa tenue soit rouge vif, parce que le phare qu'il s'était pris à ce moment. En conclusion ils s'étaient retrouver tous les trois avec Hoodini menotté par le dernier joujou d'Harry et Cisco qui l'empêchait de se déphasé, dans une ruelle sombre. La suite était plutôt facile à vrai dire, Morphée, cette idiote avait juste pensé les endormir. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que Caitlyn avait émis l'hypothèse, à raison, qu'une bonne dose d'adrénaline dans le corps l'empêcherait temporairement d'user de son souffle soporifique. L'affaire avait été classé vite fait en fin de compte ce n'était pas les pires métas avec qui ils avaient eu affaire. Pour fêter leur victoire Stiles avait invité Barry à diner, ce dernier avait hésité quelque peu, surement pour la forme, mais avait finis par accepté le rendez-vous.

Rendez-vous qui avait eu lieu hier soir et qui avait été épuisant et pas pour la raison au quel pensait la scientifique. En fait c'était plus simple, pendant tout le diner Stiles avait parler tellement et tellement vite, que Barry avait dû user de ses super pouvoir pour se donner l'impression que le jeune homme parlait normalement et qu'il comprenne ce qu'il disait, plus ou moins, certaine chose était toujours incompréhensible.

**Et je ne vous parle pas du trou que ça fait dans mon budget du mois.**

**Je me suis toujours demander dans ces cas-là c'est qui qui paye ?** demanda Cisco.

**Définitivement Barry,** répondit son amie, **vue tout ce qu'il mange.**

**Mais justement,** s'offusqua Flash, **il a mangé autant que moi et en plus il avait encore de la place pour finir mon assiette.**

**Donc tu es juste venue pour te plaindre de ta soirée,** conclue Caitlin.

**En fait,** déclara Barry a nouveaux terriblement nerveux, **je me demandais si on pouvait utiliser la technologie qu'on a utilisé pour prendre mes pouvoirs et les donner à Zoom, vous voyer pour le faire ralentir,** termina-t-il devant le regard surpris de ses amis, il s'avait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

**Parce que vous allez vous revoir ?** réagit les deux scientifique en même temps.

**Bah oui,** répondit leur ami comme si ça coulait de source. **J'ai passé une super soirée.**


	7. Roy Harper

Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

Petite précision, à la base ce n'était pas censé finir comme ça, mais ça c'est écris tout seul et de manière totalement indépendante de ma volonté.

* * *

**Roy Harper (Arrow)**

**Ou quand ça part en cacahuète **

Roy avait du mal dernièrement à se lever pour aller au boulot, il faut dire que bosser dans le club de son ex-petit copine, mais toujours patronne, ça en aurait dégoûté plus d'un. Cependant il devait prendre sur lui, il ne pouvait pas perdre ce boulot, déjà parce qu'il avait besoin d'argent et ensuite parce que ça lui servait de couverture pour ses activités de superhéros combattant le crime au côté du Green Arrow. Néanmoins certain jour ce n'était pas facile, il attendait littéralement que ça passe, mais il en avait d'autre où il se passait quelque chose qui suffisait à lui changer les idées. Comme un enterrement de vie de jeune fille par exemple, c'était toujours à lui que revenait l'obligation de se faire draguer et de donner un aperçu de ses abdos. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas trop, c'était peut-être dégradant d'être prit pour un objet mais de temps en temps ça faisait du bien au moral surtout quand on est un peu déprimé.

Ce matin-là il c'était demandé si ça allait être une bonne journée au boulot ou si il ne ferait pas mieux de rester au fond de son lit un peu plus longtemps et pourquoi pas toute la journée. Il c'était résout à se lever, après tous ses finances ne lui permet pas de ne pas travailler surtout que Théa devait attendre le premier prétexte pour le licencier, pas qu'elle ne pouvait plus le voir en peinture. Mais parce que c'était aussi difficile pour elle de travailler avec lui que pour lui de travailler avec elle. Il avait pris son service s'attendant à que ce soit un de ceux qui craignait et ça commençait plutôt bien à ce niveau, il c'était déjà taché et avait cassé un verre. La suite de la soirée fut du même acabit jusqu'à qu'il aperçoive le jeune homme assit au bar.

Il avait toujours su pour sa bisexualité, même si il le gardait pour lui, il en parlait quand ce serait nécessaire, quand il aurait quelqu'un à présenter par exemple. Et faut pas croire qu'il faisait déjà des projections ou qu'il venait de subir un coup de foudre mais il se voyait bien présenter ce garçon à ses proches. Il lui plaisait bien, la peau pâle parsemé de grain de beauté, des cheveux en pagailles, plutôt svelte. Un petit côté demoiselle en détresse qu'il faut protéger qui lui allait plutôt bien. Mais quand il croisa son regard il constat absolument le contraire, ça disait que quiconque voulait se frotter à lui et bien ça se sera à ses risques et péril. Qui s'y frotte s'y pique comme on dit et croyez-le ou non ça lui donnait encore plus envie de s'y frotter.

Grace aux autres serveurs et serveuses il en apprit bien plus sur son inconnu. Il se faisait appeler Stiles parce qu'on lui avait afflué d'un prénom imprononçable, que son père était sheriff dans une petite ville, que sa mère était malheureusement décédé. Que son meilleur ami s'appelait Scott mais qu'il passait tous son temps avec sa petite copine, alors il était devenue ami avec Lydia la fille dont il était amoureux depuis la maternel jusqu'à qu'il lui préfère un mec. Et donc Roy avait ses chances. Il apprit aussi que c'était pour ça qu'il était venue à StarCity il avait besoin de se changer les idées après qu'il se fut résout à plaquer son copain. Ce dernier n'était qu'un, selon ses propre mots, connard qui n'assumait pas ses sentiments pour lui et qui préférait se mettre dans un faux mariage avec une fille pour faire bonne figure plutôt que d'être heureux avec lui. Au bout du compte il l'avait l'impression de n'être rien de plus qu'un amant qu'on cache dans le placard et ce n'était même pas ironique. En apprenant tout cela, Roy comprit une chose en lisant entre les lignes, Stiles était du genre bavard, d'ailleurs le barman commença à ne plus le supporter.

Alors il sauta sur l'occasion et remplaça son collègue. Il put tranquillement discuter avec Stiles, même si ce dernier ne levait jamais les yeux vers lui, les gardant rivé sur le fond de son verre. Sa peine de cœur devait être douloureuse parce qu'il enchaînait verre sur verre. Ce fut après un énième verre que le jeune homme demanda si il allait en avoir droit à un gratuit, au vue ce qu'il était en train de consommer. Roy ne laissa pas passer sa chance.

**Pas de soucis, mais ce sera après mon service et dans un coin plus tranquille.**

Il espérait qu'il avait compris ce qu'il lui proposait et à première vue c'était le cas, parce que le fils du sheriff leva enfin ses yeux vers lui. Et là il se passa un truc, Stiles stoppa net tout mouvement comme si il avait vu un fantôme d'ailleurs il blêmissait a vue d'œil. Le barman savait qu'il était beau mais de là à avoir une telle réaction, quand même pas.

**Euh, ça ne va pas être possible, mais c'est gentille à to… à vous de proposer**, baragouina-t-il en cherchant ses mots. **Je ferais mieux de rentrer à l'hôtel.**

Sur ce il laissa quelque billet sur le comptoir, plus que nécessaire, et descendit du tabouret en manquant de peu de se vautrer sur le sol. Il fendit la foule pour sortir du club sauf que Roy le rattrapa.

**Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ?** s'exclama-t-il. **Je ne te plais pas.**

**Oh si**, répondit Stiles**. Le truc c'est que je sors à peine d'une rupture amoureuse douloureuse.**

**Et alors je te demande pas de m'épouser seulement de prendre un verre. Et puis il n'y a rien de mieux pour oublier un ex que de rencontrer de nouveaux gars.**

**Sauf quand le gars en question, si canon soit-il, est le portrait craché de l'ex-copain.**

Roy avait peur de comprendre il se fait jeter parce qu'il ressemble à son ex. et bien si il avait su il serait resté au lit, parce que en fin de compte cette soirée c'était bien de la merde… ou pas. Alors que le fils du sheriff c'était lancé dans un monologue dont lui seul avait le secret, comme quoi c'est dommage, mais c'est un ainsi. Qu'il avait l'air gentil au point qu'il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir rencontré en premier, malheureusement Jackson lui viendra toujours à l'esprit. Une troisième personne intervint, l'expression quand on parle du loup, n'a jamais été aussi vrai.

**Petite puce ? **

Roy et Stiles tournèrent la tête vers le nouveau arrivé qui se trouvait derrière le fils du sheriff. Et de tout ce que pouvait penser le barman, il pensa simplement que portrait craché c'était un euphémisme. S'il ne savait pas qu'il était sur la piste de dance au beau milieu de la foule qui soit dit en passant ne remarquait pas le truc louche qui était en train de se passer, il aurait pu penser que c'était son reflet dans un miroir.

**Jack-Jack !** s'étonna Stiles, c'était lui ou son ex avait les yeux plein de larme. **Comment tu m'as trouvé ?**

**J'ai demandé à Danny de hacker ton portable pour te localiser,** expliqua Jackson Whittemore, il s'approcha de Stiles le prenant légèrement dans ses bras. Ce dernier croyait rêver, non mais sérieux il était vraiment sur le point de pleurer. **Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû te laisser partir, de te laisser croire que j'avais honte de toi. Mais j'avais peur que mes parents me rejettent, mais après que tu sois parti j'ai réalisé que j'avais plus peur de vivre sans toi, petite puce. Alors je leur ai dit pour moi, pour nous. Ils m'ont insulté, dit qu'ils ne m'avaient pas élevé comme ça …**

**Jack-Jack,** soupira Stiles en le prenant dans ses bras.

**Que j'avais été idiot de te laisser partir. **

Là ça y est dans les bras du sheriff la tête dans le creux de son épaule, Jackson pleura. Stiles était aux anges, à vrai dire il l'avait quitté en espérant qu'il comprenne son erreur. Et cerise sur le gâteau il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il y a encore quelques secondes il se faisait draguer par sa copie-conforme.

**Minutes, c'est qui lui ?**

Autant pour lui réalisa le jeune homme, il était foutu. Trop absorbé par l'étrangeté de la situation, Roy n'avait pas eu la décence d'aller se faire voire ailleurs.

**Bah c'est ton reflet,** tenta-t-il, **t'es devant un miroir.**

Cependant Whittemore n'y crue pas une seconde. Dire que Stilinski ne savait pas mentir c'est être loin du compte parce qu'en fait il n'avait jamais de très bonne idée de mensonge. On dit peut être que plus c'est gros plus ça passe mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut faire dans le gigantesque.

**Stiles,** soupira-t-il, **on n'a pas les même fringues.**

**Un miroir déformant,** essaya quand même le fils du sheriff en esquissant le sourire du gamin innocent pris sur le fait. **De toute façon il allait partir.**

**Non, je travaille ici.**

**Je comprends mieux pourquoi je te retrouve ici**, commença à s'énerver le sportif.

**Tu insinue quoi,** s'offusqua le jeune homme, **Je ne savais pas que j'allais tomber sur lui.**

**Ouais a d'autre, **hurla Jackson, **ça fait quatre semaines que tu me parles du Verdant parce que soit disant ou vue des informations que tu as glané sur internet et de tes déductions, le club sert de couverture au QG de Green Arrow.**

Roy se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, ils allaient peut être les laisser tous les deux. Après tout ça ne le concerne pas et puis ils ne remarqueraient même pas son absence trop occupé à se disputer.

**Et tu veux me faire croire que tu ne savais pas que mon double maléfique travaillait ici. **

**Mettons les choses aux claires, d'après ce que je sais, le double maléfique c'est toi et puis si tu n'avais pas joué au con jamais je serais venue.**

**Alors c'est ça ton excuse pour aller roucouler avec une pâle copie de moi.**

**Je peux savoir qui tu traites de pale copie, connard, **intervint Harper, il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser insulter.

**Mais toi ! tu vas jusqu'à vouloir piquer mon mec. Alors vous avez intérêt à dégager toi et ta sale tronche.**

**C'est aussi ta tronche, je te rappel**, déclara Stiles mais les deux autre ne l'écoutait pas.

**Je te signale qu'avant que tu débarque avec tes gros sabots, j'étais en train de me faire jeter parce qu'il t'aime. Faut croire qu'il a mauvais goût.**

**Ah ouais, sérieux, alors pourquoi il est tout rouge.**

**MAIS PARCE QUE CA FAIT CINQ MINUTES QUE JE NOUS IMAGINE EN PLAN A TROIS.**

Le fils du sheriff avait hurlé si fort que ça stoppa net les deux coqs ainsi que les deux douzaines de danseurs des deux sexes qui se trouvaient autour d'eux. Mais très vites ils détournèrent le regard, certain en marmonnant qu'il y avait des hôtels pour cela. Bizarrement les mots du jeune homme firent tilt dans l'esprit des deux autres. Ils regardèrent, se détaillant mutuellement, réalisant à quel point ils étaient beaux et sexy.

**Maintenant que j'y pense …** commença l'un.

**Je ne suis pas contre.** Termina l'autre.

**Non mais SERIEUX**, s'exclama le fils du sheriff. **ça c'est du narcissisme de haut niveau.**

**Où est le narcissisme …**

**Quand c'est toi qui est au milieu. **

Les deux doubles c'étaient soudainement collé à lui pour le caresser comme si ils avaient oublié qu'ils étaient en public et plus ils l'embrassèrent dans le cou. S'il n'était pas déjà mort et s'était retrouvé au paradis, se dit le fils du sheriff, c'est qu'il n'allait pas tarder à l'être mais au moins il mourait en homme heureux. Comme quoi le narcissisme ça a du bon, ah et aussi le fait d'avoir choisi un hôtel qui n'était pas trop loin du Verdant, parce que en deux trois mouvement, la porte de sa chambre manqua de peu de sortir de ses gonds alors qu'il tentait péniblement d'entrer, pendant que les deux autres lui roulait une pelle chacun leur tour. Ils n'étaient pas encore prêt à s'embrasser mutuellement, il est vrai que ça aurait été bizarre, bandant à souhait, mais bizarre. A force de reculer il finit par rencontrer le lit, ce qui fut considéré comme un signal aux autres pour pousser le jeune homme sur le lit et se débarrasser de leur haut.

**Pas mal les abdos.**

**Je te retourne le compliment.**

Stiles soupira, narcissisme quand tu nous tiens. Mais il est vrai qu'ils avaient de quoi être fière et en plus ils étaient quasiment identique, c'est fou. Ça lui faisait penser… Pendant ce temps, les deux copies avait jeté leur chemise au loin et s'apprêtait à sauter simultanément sur leur « victime ». Sauf que ce dernier en avait décidé dernièrement et leur dit qu'il se serait peut-être mieux d'attendre. Bien évident les deux hommes soupirèrent. Ils n'allaient jamais y arriver si Stiles passait son temps à les interrompre, déjà qu'ils n'avaient pas pu s'amuser dans l'ascenseur parce que le jeune homme voulait expressément leur parler de la mine du gars à l'accueil quand ils avaient débarqué.

**Pas que je n'apprécie pas tout ceci, **dit le jeune homme avec de grand geste des mains, **sinon je n'aurais pas fantasmé sur le fait d'être pris en sandwich par Ethan et Aiden, mais c'était juste un fantasme, vue qu'ils sont frères et que ça ne se fait pas. Alors vous ne voulez pas faire un test ADN avant de commencer parce que je te rappelle … Jackson,** il fit une pause parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à savoir lequel était le sportif, **que tu as été adopté.**

**Stiles,** soupira Jackson, tient c'était celui à gauche il n'aurait pas cru. **On sait déjà que j'ai un jumeau ou une jumelle en l'occurrence, ce qui ne pas empêcher de perdre ta virginité avec elle.**

Le fils du sheriff s'offusqua immédiatement en se levant brusquement. Ça n'avait rien avoir, il avait couché avec Malia pas avec Malia et lui. Et puis il n'était pas dans son état normal il se croyait malade comme sa mère. En plus il avait fait ça dans le sous-sol d'un hôpital psychiatrique il y avait plus romantique comme endroit. Jackson et Roy regardait le fils du sheriff gesticuler pour s'expliquer d'un fait vieux de plus d'un an, avec amusement et énervement.

**Il est toujours comme ça** ? demanda le barman.

**D'habitude c'est pire, là il bande donc son cerveau n'est pas opérationnel à cents pour cents. Mais je te rassure si tu as plus en commun avec moi que ton physique ravageur, c'est justement ce qui t'excite.**

Son interlocuteur ne put que sourire à cet état des faits.

**Au fait moi c'est Roy Harper**, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

**Jackson Whittemore**.

**Sérieux vous faites ça maintenant,** s'exclama un Stiles contrarier**. **Ils n'avaient pas autre chose à faire, oui c'était carrément l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité**. Il n'y en pas un de vous qui va se décider à mettre sa queue dans ma bouche pour me faire taire.**

**Je crois que je suis amoureux.**

**Je te l'avais dit, c'est notre truc.**

Simultanément ils posèrent une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, le forçant à se mettre à genoux, avant de sortir leur attribut virile de leur prison de tissus. Le fils du sheriff ne se fit pas dire deux fois avant de les prendre en main.

**La vache même là, vous êtes semblable, **constata-t-il. **Ce qui me rassure parce que ça si l'un de vous en avait une plus grosse que l'autre ça aurait coupé net. Déjà la gueule que Jack-Jack à**** fait quand il as réalisé que j'étais mieux pourvue,** continua-t-il à déblatérer exaspérant les deux autres.

**Stiles**, soupirèrent les deux autres.

**Oh ça va, il n'y a pas le feu,** déclara Stiles avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, **sauf là où vous pensez.**

Termina-t-il en prenant de court ses deux amants, qui aurait bien purent dire la même chose ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Mais ils furent incapable d'aligner un mot parce que le fils du sheriff les avait pris en bouche, tous les deux, histoire de ne pas faire de jaloux.

* * *

Deux petites choses :

Premièrement : si vous vous demandez pourquoi Malia est nommé en tant que jumelle de Jackson c'est parce qu'il y avait une théorie sur internet comme quoi à la base il était prévue que se soit lui l'enfant caché de Peter. Mais comme l'acteur à quitter la série pour incarner Roy Harper, justement, on a eu Malia.

Deuxièmement : Je vous annonce officiellement, que ceci est ma dernière publications, ça fait plusieurs mois, que j'ai décidé d'arrêter les fanfictions pour me consacrer à des histoires original, tout en postant les fics que j'avais en stock. Mais voila, ça y est le stock est à présent vide. Alors bien sur la fenêtre restera toujours ouverte au cas où qu'une nouvelle idée s'impose à mon esprit et impose d'être couché sur le papier. Pour la petit histoire, c'est le cas de Stiles ou les innombrables possibilité et de Stiles ou l'imagination sans limites, qui on été écrit après avoir prit ma décision d'arrêter. Comme quoi c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Du coup, je tient à vous remercier vous tous, pour avoir lu mes écrits, m'avoir dit ce que vous en pensez et m'avoir suivit pendant ces quelques années. J'en profite pour m'excuser au près de ceux qui on eu aucune réponse à leur commentaire, je trouvais ça idiot de ne répondre qu'avec un simple merci. Du coup je le fait maintenant :

**MERCI**

Sur ce, bonne continuation à vous tous et ... peut être à une prochaine fois.


End file.
